Crash Bandicoot 5: Danger Zone
by eternal1990
Summary: After a long absence, Cortex is ready to lash out once again. With the clock racing against him, Crash and his friends must stop Cortex's new plan before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** everyone, eternal1990 is back to keep the series moving. This installment is basically my version of a Crash Bandicoot 5 if Naughty Dog was holding the rights. This installment has Cortex back to his old tricks again. Hopefully our marsupial hero can do something about it.**

**Other than that, I hope you all like this little fic.**

**Crash Bandicoot and other related characters do not belong to me. They belong to who I don't even know at this point. Any OC's that appear in this fic belong to me.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

2 Months Later

Crash Bandicoot leaned against the wall of the deli that was owned by Elkie's Grandfather. The warm summer sun splashed against his fur and his closed his eyes to avoid the brightness that it seemed to radiate.

The bandicoot actually found himself feeling more and more content as days passed. He had found some closure to some of the pieces that had been missing since he had waken from his coma. Some of the things weren't not the outcome he had been hoping for, but now that he knew the truth, he was fine with it.

Crash opened his eyes when he noticed Elkie and Charlotte had walked out of the deli.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"We had to get ourselves ready." Charlotte grinned.

"We're going to the pool; not the moon." Crash said, rolling his eyes.

"Is Kevin here yet?" The short haired human asked.

"Whose Kevin?" Elkie asked.

"He's Charlotte's new boyfriend." Crash said grinning like a moron. "... And he's two years older than her."

"He's the same age as you guys... Sides I'm going to be a freshmen this fall so what's it to you?" She growled.

"Nothing's wrong with that." Elkie's mother said coming out of the deli when she heard them talking.

"Mom what's going on?" Elkie asked her mother.

"I have to go to the chef's supplies store that's seven blocks away. Your Grandfather broke the electric mixer again. What are you three up to?"

"Going to the pool..." Crash explained.

"Crash I still want you to wear the arm brace for a little bit."

"But my arm's fine..."

"True but it may still be fragile and might shattered very quickly if you do something strenuous to it."

Crash groaned as put the brace back on his arm.

"Thank you, Crash." Nurse Renner said, smiling.

The bandicoot turned to see a boy about their age walking toward them. His hair was a sandy blonde with hazel eyes.

"That's Kevin." The bandicoot said.

"What's up there, Crash?" Kevin asked in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Not much, just waiting for you to show up." The bandicoot said, nonchalantly.

"How you doing, Char..." He said ruffling her hair.

Charlotte giggled and blushed.

"I guess we're heading off now, Mom." Elkie said.

"I want you guys back in time for dinner this time." She said, firmly.

"We will this time!' Crash protested.

The four walked towards the pool.

"Ah summertime! There is nothing else like it!" Crash said smelling the nice warm air.

"Too bad it doesn't last that long." Said Kevin, looking up towards the light blue sky.

Elkie looked up towards Crash.

"Elkie... What's up?" He asked.

"I just thought of something..."

"Tomas...?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She explained.

"I know you're worried he's going to show up again, but I promise when he does, I'll be ready for him."

"Then what about Cortex?" She said out of nowhere.

Crash actually felt himself stopping; he hadn't thought about him for awhile as he was more worried about Tomas.

"Elkie... I promise nothing is going to happen... Not while I'm around."

Charlotte looked back towards them.

"You guys slowed down quite a bit. Are you guys okay?"

Crash turned towards the other two.

"Yeah we're okay." He said.

Crash grabbed the blind girl's hand and sped up with the others.

Meanwhile in a isolated lab off somewhere in the mountains of Eastern Europe, Dr. Neo Cortex was walking down the dark hallways with his right hand man Dr. N. Gin.

"It's three years Dr. Cortex; three since you've tried to conquer the planet." The cyborg said with his familiar metallic whine.

Cortex smiled eerily.

"Three years is quite a long time to do nothing, but I wanted to absolutely sure that this plan would not fail."

"What exactly is your plan this time Dr. Cortex?" N. Gin asked, curious.

Cortex continued to grin.

"Walk with me to the lab." He said.

The two walked to Cortex's main lab to see in the center of the room a large computer with numerous monitors and keyboards among it's structure, with the largest monitor in the center.

"What is all this?" N. Gin asked.

Cortex chuckled.

"This is my mother computer which I have designed to link and corrupt all of the planets main forms of communication and transportation.

"But how can all of that be linked together by just one mother computer?"

"That's the most beautiful part, the mother computer is actually controlling generators that I have installed. The generators can be activated if a horrific power outage or black out takes place taking control of power grids and data bases. When the generators are in full play, I can take full control of the power in that area and do with it anything I so wish."

"So that would mean that you can harness a city or a country's data of transportation and basically and harness them for your benefit?"

"That's correct."

"How many generators have been installed and where are they?" N. Gin asked.

"There are thirty generators in all. All thirty of the generators have been placed by my minions all over the world."

"But what about Crash?"

Cortex sighed.

"This time I need to deal with Crash immediately. I'm going to create the strike to set the outage. But during the preparation, I'm going to have to send one of the minions to distract Crash long enough for the deed to be done. Hopefully in the process that thorn in my side will be taken out of the equation."

N. Gin stared at the monitors.

"When is this attack going taking place."

Cortex grinned evilly.

"Erica should be confronting the bandicoot, very soon..."

* * *

**That's it for the Prologue. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Vibrations

**Here's the first chapter.**

**Crash is not mine OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Vibrations

Erica was walking casually walking through the busy streets as she continued her search for the bandicoot.

Cortex had ordered her to find and kill Crash the minute she found him; or just distract him long enough until Cortex could get the generators under his control.

The demented minion continued searching frantically for her target all while gaining frightened stares of bystanders when they saw her metal mask and her enormous blades.

She giggled madly them.

She turned towards what looked the city's pool and from outside the fence she could see Crash climb up the pool's highest diving board.

"I have found you, comrade... Now it's time for us to play..." She whispered.

Carefully, she crept behind the fence and climbed over to get over.

She turned to see Crash had jumped from the board and had swam to the side of the pool.

A girl with faded teal hair ran to him.

The two had exchanged a few words and looked like they were locking foreheads, giving Erica the assumption that the girl was Crash's love interest.

"Rodent has a new girly. I think I know how to get his attention."

The insane minion had herself behind the pillar.

"Are you gonna come swimming with me in the wading area now?" Elkie asked.

"I just want to jump off one more time, then I'll come with you." Crash grinned.

"But you said that a half an hour ago..." She said in a mockingly pouty voice.

Crash sighed.

"All right... For real one last jump."

Elkie smiled.

"Fine... I'll just use the restroom while I wait."

"I'll meet you at the wading area."

Elkie guided herself to the bathroom.

After relieving her herself, she walked to the sink to wash her hands. That was when she heard a thumping sound behind her.

"Is anybody there?" She asked.

The thumping came again.

"Crash you had better not have come into the ladies room!" She angrily protested.

She felt something sharp trail against her back.

The blind girl's body jerked.

"Whose there?!" She whimpered.

She slowly turned around to hear the sound of blades swishing. Elkie dodged to the right to avoid but failed to prevent her arm from being cut and knocking her down.

She screamed in horror as she felt blood leak from the wound. She was silenced almost immediately when she felt the attacker kick her in the stomach.

"Stop screaming, girly... You're going to give me away..." The minion giggled.

"Who... who are you...?" Elkie demanded.

Erica slowly walked toward her.

"My name is Erica; and I want to play."

"What do you mean you want to play?!" The blind girl demanded.

"I want to play a game that consists of ripping out your intestines." She said in a childlike voice.

Elkie slowly tried to crawl away.

"I don't want to play... Play with someone else!" She whimpered.

"But if you don't play with me... Then Crash won't want to play." Erica insisted.

Elkie's eyes widened.

"You're after Crash!"

"Of course and that's why I came you first silly... I need you to get Crash's attention..."

"Are you one of the Syndicate?" She asked.

"No... I'm Daddy's minions... Daddy sent me to kill Crash."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying..."

"I do understand and now... I'M GOING TO CUT YOU TO RIBBONS!"

Elkie screamed as she ran out of the bathroom with Erica right behind her.

"CRASH! ONE OF THE SYNDICATE'S!" She screamed.

Crash looked up to see Erica running after her.

"That girl; I've seen her before... CORTEX!"

The bandicoot sprung into action running toward the minion.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed.

Erica looked to see the bandicoot running toward her. She extended her blades to stop him in his tracks.

Crash just stopped before he got impaled.

He looked down to see a long cut along Elkie's arm. The bandicoot felt his blood boil.

"It's you... Erica!"

Erica grinned as she clapped her hands.

"The rodent has remembered my name and now the rodent must be dealt with."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Crash demanded.

"Daddy sent me here to kill you... Daddy said he had plans..."

Crash scratched his head at the minion.

"What do you mean Cortex has plans?"

"Daddy said he had plans that he wanted to put into play; and he wanted you out of the way before they were ready."

Charlotte and Kevin and had joined them.

"I understand what she means... This Cortex sent psycho here to distract you." Kevin explained.

Crash turned sharply back at Erica.

"Is this true?!" He snarled.

Erica just laughed before she lunged at the bandicoot.

Crash just moved of the way. The commotion had sent all of the pool goers running out screaming, leaving them all alone.

Crash recovered and quickly grabbed the minion and began to continuously bash her head into the concrete hoping to knock her out.

However, the minion only laughed sadistically as her face repeatedly made impact with the concrete.

Charlotte's eyes were wide.

"She...likes it...?" She asked, horrified.

"She's seems completely insane." Kevin said, just as frightened.

Out of nowhere Erica grabbed the bandicoot by the throat and flipped him onto his back; leaving him only in a daze.

Crash tried to quickly regain his breathing when he felt Erica drag him towards the water and plunged his head into the water, pinning him down so he couldn't move.

"She's going to kill him!" Kevin cried as he ran to try and help the bandicoot break free. Erica however used her heels to kick the human in the stomach, forcing to crumbled to the ground as he spat up blood.

Charlotte watched as she saw Crash's thrashing becoming weaker by the second. She had to do something.

She ran to the minion and grabbed her hair. Refusing to let go, she yanked as hard as she could while the minion screamed in pain.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU BITCH!" She screamed.

Erica screamed and howled until she finally forced to move back and let the bandicoot go.

Kevin used the opportunity to pull Crash back up as he was coughing and spluttering.

Erica furiously turned to Charlotte, who had chunks of her hair in her hands. The petite teen was breathing deeply.

"You pulled my hair, you mean girly!" She snarled.

"You were drowning one of my best friends! I think what I did is pretty justifiable!" She snarled. "Not to mention you terrorized a blind girl!"

STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M HELPLESS!" Elkie sobbed.

Suddenly Erica's ears to began to pick up on something as she smiled.

"Why are you grinning?!" Crash demanded as he continued to cough.

"It doesn't matter anymore comrade... I managed to distract you long enough... Everything is finally ready..."

"Ready for what?!" Asked Kevin.

Throughout the air, they could all hear a high pitched whine echo all around them. The sound was so grating that they all had to cover their ears to block it out.

Erica grinned at their reaction when she noticed Elkie still on the ground.

"A fine prize she will be..."

After another thirty seconds, the whines ceased.

"What was that?" Asked Charlotte.

"I don't know... Some alarm..." Kevin suggested.

"Even military alarms are not that strong; I wonder if..."

Crash was cut off when he heard Elkie screaming.

He sharply turned his head to right to see Erica had her restrained.

"LET HER GO!" Kevin snarled.

"But if I do that comrade, then I won't be able to give daddy any leverage against Crash." Erica stated as if it were obvious.

"You better do what he says, or else..."

The three were cut when a enormous earthquake began to rupture underneath them, making the trio lose their footing and fall back into the water.

The three could feel the vibrations try to keep them from emerging back to the surface. The water was rushing violently around them it almost impossible to move against it.

Then almost instantly, the quaking ceased; allowing Crash and his friends to pull back up and breathe.

"Where did that come from?!" Charlotte rasped.

"I don't know; but wherever it came from, it's probably not a good sign!" Crash said, swimming to the edge and pulling himself out.

He looked around to see Erica and Elkie were gone. The bandicoot's blood was fuming.

"That bastard is trying to fuck with me again by letting his pets take Elkie; but I'm not going to let him break me!" HE growled to himself.

"Crash...?" Kevin called to him.

He turned his head.

"She took Elkie... and I know who she's taking her too, but I don't know where he is..."

"That and my cell phone signal is acting bizarre." He finished showing the boy his phone.

The bandicoot could see the signal just blinking; it was almost like the device wasn't sure if it had a signal or not.

Crash breathed; he had a feeling that the high pitched whine and the earthquake may have had something to do with it.

"Crash...!?" A voice came from behind.

He looked behind him to Aku Aku standing there.

"Aku the whine the vibrations..."

"I know already, child." Said the mask, gently.

"But how was Cortex able to do that?!" He protested.

"I'll explain it all to you in good time, but first you three need to get yourselves home and cleaned up."

Crash looked down at his swim suit.

"Right..." He grinned, sheepishly.

"I'll meet you three back at the deli as soon as possible."

They all ran off. Never noticing a slightly older boy watching them from behind a tree.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Cortex's plan seems to be working. And I wonder who the boy who is hiding behind the shadows. Until the next chapter. Read Review or PM. DUECES!**


	3. Underneath

**I have another Chapter out for you all. This is actually a very dark chapter and I like how it came out.**

**Other than that Enjoy**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine**

* * *

Chapter 2 Underneath

Without stopping even for a minute, Crash bolted into his bedroom ripping off his swimsuit and replacing them with some denim shorts and packing a backpack with some supplies for wherever the hell he was probably going.

Once he was sure that he had everything that he may needed, he bolted out of the apartment; not even seeing if Sean and Holly were even there at all.

Crash ran as fast he could back to the deli to meet the others when he noticed everywhere in the streets was complaining about how the cars weren't starting and the signal's on the TVs and phones were acting batshit insane.

The bandicoot felt sympathy for all of them but he had no time to stop and explain what may have been going. Although he himself barely knew anything as it was, either.

Crash finally made it to the deli when he notice John and Nurse Renner sitting at the deli counter.

"Where's my baby?!" Nurse Renner demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Was it..."

"No... It wasn't him; but it's someone who is really bad too." Crash lowered his head. "You could say he's my father; more or less creator."

John rested his hand on Nurse Renner's shoulder.

"Chrissy I'm sure Elkie is okay."

"Yeah... He won't hurt her... He needs her to get to me. It's happened before, twice actually." Crash sighed.

"You poor boy..." Nurse Renner sobbed, hugging him.

The door opened to reveal Charlotte and Kevin walk into the deli, dressed normally.

"We're ready..." Kevin said. "Now can someone explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Aku Aku emerged from the shadows, with a grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid that our timing could not have been worse; but Dr. Cortex has come up with a rather elaborate plan this time." The mask said, somberly.

"What kind of plan?" Charlotte asked.

"It seems that Cortex has designed these generators to be able to harness the planets digital and transportation devices. He must have purposely caused that earthquake with a device or set off a reaction in the Earth's interior to create the imbalance; and during the shock he took control using the generators."

"So that's why my cell phone signal was acting bizarrely." Kevin gasped.

"I'm afraid that's correct." Said the mask.

"Then how is he able to control those generators all at once?" Crash asked.

"He must be using one large program with a special type computer to do all of this; but what kind of program and where this computer is... I'm afraid I don't know..." The mask said apologetically.

"If Coco were here, she could help us..." Crash growled with tears forming in his eyes.

Nurse Renner gently patted his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, softly.

Crash regained his composure.

"Aku, how many generators are there altogether?" He asked.

"There are about thirty generators the have been placed all around the world. We have to shut them down before Cortex harnesses enough power from them."

"But what about the controller?" Charlotte asked.

"We'll deal with that once we find out where Cortex is hiding; for now we need to focus our attention on the generators and get them out of the way."

Crash sighed.

"Well then, we have no time to waste."

He turned to his two other friends.

"You guys ready to see what one of my little adventures is like?"

"Sounds like fun..." Kevin shrugged.

Crash pulled out his transporter.

"It's Cortex's technology, so I doubt this is on the fritz."

The two nodded.

He turned to the mask.

"You ready?"

"Just like old times..."

The four started walking out the door."

"CRASH?!" Nurse called to him.

The bandicoot turned back towards her.

"Please bring my baby back to me, okay?"

The boy nodded as he walked out.

Meanwhile back in the mountains. Elkie was sitting inside a cell. She had been sitting in there for close to 4 hours now and all she was clothed in was her bathing suit.

No words could describe how frightened she was; but all she knew was that she was alone and freezing.

Her body jumped when she heard the sound of a door unlocking. She looked up to find out what was going on.

The sound of the door opening rang through her ears and some footsteps coming her way.

The source was Cortex himself walking into her cell and walking toward her with what looked like a china glass in his hand.

"You must be in complete shock, my dear; and for that I apologize for how my minion dragged you here." The scientist replied in his deep modulated voice.

Elkie balled herself into the cell corner, while using her long hair to cover her body.

Cortex slowly walked towards her.

"You don't need to contort yourself, dear. I'm only here to talk, and give you this." He said, handing her the glass cup.

The blind girl held it as if it was poison.

"It's only tea... there's nothing wrong with it."

Elkie still not satisfied sniffed the tea before she cautiously began to sip some.

Cortex sat down beside her.

"Please try to understand, my dear; this wasn't my intention to have you brought here like this. I'm afraid it was only way."

Elkie stared at him, with only the sound of his voice to identify him.

"You see, Crash has been causing me problems ever since he was first created. I've done everything in my power to subtly subdue, but he would continue to fight back. So he keeps leaving no choice. He forces me to provide blackmail. It seems like he hasn't learned from what happened to with Jane."

Elkie's head perked slightly.

"You must not have heard the entire ordeal with those two."

She continued to keep her head towards him.

"Jane is the love of his life; if anything were to happen with that tangle mess of hair, he wouldn't know what to do. Sad to say to this about you, dear; but you're only a rebound."

The blind girl felt her brows furrow.

Cortex smiled sinisterly at her.

"And I can in your eyes that you know that as well. You know that even when Crash became friends with you, he was still completely infatuated with his tangle mess of hair. He had never thought of you in that romantic light. Why is it now Crash is showing affection toward you?"

Elkie continued to glare; wanting the voice to shut up.

"And I know that if Jan comes back into his life, he'll toss you aside like a doll in a heartbeat; and I know you know that too."

The girl breathed deeply, trying to swallow back sobs.

Cortex rested his hand against her leg, causing her tense up.

"And you can relax your body; I have no intentions of having my way with you." Cortex sighed with great disdain.

The blind girl remained frigid.

"But I know Crash will come for you; even if you are just the other girl. You do provide a sense of balance as well; and if anything were to happen to you, Crash would do something irrational. But he wouldn't have a meltdown as if it were Jan, you are after all the other girl."

Elkie just sat there as she processed what Cortex had told; and everything he had told her made her feel hatred for Jan. Even with their relationship, in the long run Crash would ultimately choose the red head over her, leaving her in the dust.

She let a small sob escape her throat.

Cortex gently patted her shoulder.

"I understand how you must be feeling; and I hope you now have an understanding as to why I brought you here."

He stood up.

"I'll have someone escort you out of the cell so you can cleaned and some clothes."

His footsteps faded away to leave Elkie numbly staring off into space.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	4. Looking In

**After battling the evil demon known as writers block... eternal1990 is back to update this little fic.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Looking In

Crash had found himself being transported to what looked like tourist site in what appeared to be the Bahamas.

The warm sunshine was tempting Crash and his companions to go lay on the islands warm and sandy beaches; only he had to find generators that could easily bring the world to a standstill.

The bandicoot tilted his head to the side as decided which way should he go first.

"Crash... Which way do you want to first?" Kevin asked.

Crash looked off towards a lagoon towards a mountain side.

"Why don't we look towards one of the lagoons by that mountain?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Said male human.

The three began their small hike towards the mountain.

Crash was just about to ease his mind just before Charlotte spoke.

"Crash... I know your mind is preoccupied enough as it is at the moment and you probably won't want to hear what I'm about to hear at the moment; but not only do we have to be on the lookout for this Cortex and his minions, but we always have take into account that Tomas and his syndicate could around as well."

Crash turned back to them, grinning numbly.

"Yeah... I forgot about him... And the syndicate might be even more dangerous... This is not going to be as easy as it once was..." He said rather dully.

"Crash..." Kevin asked, concerned.

"I'm okay..." Crash said, not even turning around.

For about an hour and half, Crash and his companions continued their way to the lagoon. For the most part it was smooth sailing, but Crash barely spoke a word at all. All he seemed to do was just stare off into the distance as if something was going to reach out at him and drag into the deepest depths of hell if he turned his back for even just a second.

Charlotte and Kevin didn't know what they could do to help their friend, and that seemed to worry them even more.

After about another hour trudging, the group stopped to see the mountain seemed to disappear as they got closer.

Charlotte and Kevin decided to go and ask one of natives if they knew the exact direction to the lagoon from where they were, leaving Crash to sit on a bench, staring numbly at his shoes.

"Every time I try to take step forward, I always end up taking two steps back. I feel like I've regressed; everything I have been learning seems to go down the drain just I seem to find some peace. Is there something I'm not seeing; am I still overlooking a certain detail that could maybe bring me seem peace of mind?!" Crash demanded aloud to himself.

Only there was no there to answer to him.

Crash laughed bitterly.

"I guess that means that a dark omen is going to follow me, no matter where I go."

"An omen that will follow you to the ends of the Earth..." A familiar voice came from behind.

Crash groaned when he turned his head his head to see Craig standing a few feet away before he casually sat down on the bench. Not much had changed about him, except he seemed a little more buff than he may have remembered.

"It's been three years, bandicoot..." The minion said, rather coldly.

"I see your personality is just as charming as ever." Crash said with his voice leaking of pure sarcasm.

"We really need to stop meeting like this... Did you even consider the possibility that I could have just shocked you like every time we cross paths?!" Craig demanded.

"Not really no..." Crash admitted.

Craig looked incredulous.

"Well... These little encounters that we seem to always have, have officially waned down on my amusement... I'm just about fed up!"

"You're acting like a child." Crash only said.

The minions eyes seemed to glow an ominous blood red.

"When did you decide to become high and mighty all of sudden?!"

"When the repetition ultimately started to kick in."

"Well the repetition... HAS JUST COME TO AN END!" Craig roared, taking out his cattle prod and rammed it against Crash's chest; with horrendous pain sending him to ground.

The bandicoot lay there as he gasped for breath as he looked up to see Craig standing above him. He roughly placed his boot on his chest and began to slowly began to press down.

Crash could feel his mind racing a mile a minute as his airways were slowly starting to close.

"Face it Crash, you're weak; and you'll be always be weak! You're at the bottom of the chain being the abomination that you are! You proved that when you turned against Dr. Cortex back on the islands! And what have you managed to prove about yourself, five years later?! NOTHING...! And that's all you'll ever fucking be!" He roared, with pure malice in his voice.

Crash struggled to get the boot off of him.

The minion pulled out a knife.

"And now to dispose you like the worthless rat that you are!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kevin roared, tackling Craig to the ground.

Crash breathed deeply as Charlotte helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." He rasped.

Kevin was about to punch him again when Craig kicked him in the stomach; causing the boy to crumble to the ground.

"Crash! The lagoon is just beyond the woods here... Run as fast as you can there... I'll distract this dick over here!" The female ran and attacked Craig, giving Crash enough to make a break for it.

The bandicoot ran as fast as he could to the lagoon. His body was screaming in pain, but he forced himself to dull out the pain as began to make his way to his destination.

The branches of the tropical trees around him were scratching against his arms; but he refused to let them stop them. There were far more dangerous things around him that needed to be taken out of the equation before they took him out.

He looked ahead to see that the mountain and the lagoon were drawing nearer.

Crash was about to run full speed ahead when he felt something ram into his shoulder. He screamed in pain when he noticed the knife that was lodged in there.

He weakly turned around when he saw Craig emerge from the shadows.

"Not this time!" He snarled like a wild animal.

Crash looked up at him with a look of horror.

"You're demented, Craig!" He cried.

The masked minion stared in a cold blooded way.

"You made me this way..."

The minion was about to charge to him when a knife just whizzed past him.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He snarled.

From the shadows, a caramel skinned boy emerged. The boy had short dark hair and looked like he was about nineteen or twenty years old.

"I believe that was me..." He said in a rather proper southern accent that almost seemed old fashioned.

"Well why don't you piss off and mind your own business!" The minion growled.

"I think it is my business when I come across someone that is about to be murdered." He said, calmly.

"Then perhaps you would like to join him then?"

The other boy took out another knife.

"I don't think that's going to happen." He stated.

The boy then threw his other knife, using it to knock the cattle prod out of Craig's hand, leaving him stunned.

"You know that if you try to attack again, this third knife is going threw your heart; so if you want to live another day, I suggest you make off while you can."

Craig stood there in shock before growling to himself and picking up his weapon, looking defeated.

"Another time, bandicoot!" He ran off.

The new boy ran towards Crash, extending out his hand to help him up.

"You okay?" He asked.

Crash grinned sheepishly as he grabbed the hand.

"Yeah... I should be fine... just as long as I get my arm treated."

He quickly pulled out the knife.

"Looks like he didn't hit anything important... Close call though."

The boy sighed.

"Too close if you ask me."

Crash then extended his hand out.

"I'm Crash by the way..."

The boy shock his hand.

"My name's Tidus."

"Well Tidus, how did you manage to find me at the lagoon?" Crash asked, a little confused.

"Oh a friend of mine told me that you were looking for some generators and so I decided to come and see if you needed a hand."

Crash looked at his shoulder before grinning goofily.

"You know I could probably use a hand..."

The boys ran to the lagoon before noticing the one side was a generator.

"Looks like we found it." Crash grinned.

Tidus looked at it before he grabbed a large rock and began smash the generator until there was nothing left but metal and debris.

Crash sighed.

"One down, twenty nine to go. Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

"Crash!" A voice called.

Crash turned to see Charlotte walking toward them while using her shoulder to support Kevin.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine; Kevin is a bit winded from the stomach kick though."

"Yeah... I got a knife wound, but it's nothing a few stitches won't fix." He grinned.

"We'll head to hospital that is closet to the generators next location." Charlotte said.

Crash began to type in the coordinates for next location on the transporter when he looked at Tidus.

"You wanna come along? We could use another helping hand." The bandicoot said.

Tidus looked towards the water before he sighed.

"I guess I could help..."

"Awesome! Now we are one less generator away from stopping this madness! TO THE NEXT LOCATION!" There were gone.

* * *

**The first generator has been to destroyed, but what will happen next? Stay tuned.**

"


	5. The Changing Wind

**I came up with this chapter last night. Only I didn't have Internet access and typed it up on word. Now that I have Internet access again. The next chapter is up. With that being said, Enjoy!**

**Crash is not mine OC's are mine**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Changing Wind

Crash had been sitting inside the hospital for close to six hours as the doctors wanted to be sure that his arm was not infected. The bandicoot however was determined to get out of the hospital and continue searching for the generators; as his nemesis was still on the prowl with 29 generators to his name.

"But, you don't understand; I need to leave the hospital at once! There are deadly generators that I need to destroy!" Crash protested to the nurse.

"You don't understand!" The nurse responded, harshly. "You may not leave the hospital until the doctor gives the okay that you can leave! And judging by how your arm looks, you're going to be here at least 48 hours…"

"48 HOURS?! BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Crash screamed in anger.

The nurse rolled her eyes before she pulled out a shot.

"What's that for?!" Crash demanded.

The nurse said nothing before she jabbed the syringe into his arm.

Crash was about to retort as to why the hell she did that, but Crash felt himself become very sleepy and then he was out.

The bandicoot's friends came in the room to find Crash fast asleep.

"What did you do to him?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"It was for his own good; your friend's wound was successfully treated, and there was no sign of infection; but we still need to keep him for 48 hours to make sure the wound doesn't become infected."

"But Crash needs to take care of things!" Kevin exclaimed. "He doesn't have time to wait that long!"

"Rules are rules… Right now he needs to rest."

"But… but… but…"

"The discussion is over…! Now you three are going to have to leave because visiting hours are over!" The nurse responded, harshly.

Crash friends were about to respond to the nurse unprofessional behavior, but they knew they weren't going to get the unconscious bandicoot out at the moment. So they were going to have to wait.

"Very well… We're going…." The three humans left the room.

"So what are we going to do about Crash then?" Tidus asked.

Kevin looked back at the door.

"Right now we're going to have to wait until Crash wakes up. In a couple of hours we'll come and try to sneak him out of the hospital; for right now, we should go and see if we can find some of the generators ourselves."

Charlotte looked back at the room.

"It would be a huge burden off his shoulders if we can find one ourselves." She concluded.

The three sighed uneasily before they out of the hospital.

Back in the hospital room, Crash found himself delving deeper into the world of sleep until he found himself standing in darkened woods.

Rain was pouring all around him, and when he breathed, he could see his icy breath. The sky was black and the ground was thick with mud.

"Where I am?" He asked as he looked around.

There was no answer.

Crash sighed aloud to himself before he started to walk to the right. For some reason this area felt barren and alien to him, but the atmosphere seemed so dark and familiar; almost life he might have been here before.

He kept walking to the right for what seemed like at least an hour until he found himself standing to the entrance of what looked like a city.

The bandicoot scanned the city before it hit him. It was the same city he had seen in his hallucinations. Now he was back again.

"So I was brought back here again? Why do I have to keep coming back here?"

No answer.

Crash sighed to himself before he slowly started to make his way back into the city. Like many times before the city at first seemed completely abandoned; but the farther he journeyed, the dead bodies would start to appear on the streets in droves. The smell of fresh blood and rotting flesh was being jammed right into his nose. The smell was almost enough to make the bandicoot throw up.

It wouldn't be very until he found himself walking down the infamous alley. Where his red haired beauty was waiting on the other side for Cortex to appear out of the shadows to taunt the helpless girl, and then to gun her down like a dog.

He stopped at the end of the alley to see Jan was still alive. She looked older this time, she actually looked more and more beautiful as she got older. Crash could feel his heart flutter when he saw her, but he also knew how this hallucinations was going to end; and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

He walked toward Jan who was cowering in the corner of the dead end; almost if she knew that she was going to die and any given time.

He reached his hand in a feeble attempt to touch her, but his hand only went through her. It was all a dream; and in this fatal dream, he was the ghost.

"Jan… Why can't you see me? Why can't you hear me when I call you name?"

"Crash?" Jan asked.

"Jan? You can hear me?"

"Hear you… You're starting to appear right in front of me." She said.

Crash convinced that he was just imaginging her seeing him, he reached out again and found himself touching her hand. The feel of her warm hand felt so good.

"Janny!" Crash sighed, in content.

Jan smiled as she rested her own hand on his face.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I just knew where to find you." He simply answered. "I know this is just in illusion but it's one where I get to hear the sound of your voice; and it's directed right towards me."

Crash then remembered how the illusion would play out; but from the way things were, the outcome could now change.

"Jan, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I've been here before… Every time I come here, Cortex kills you; but if we hurry, I can change the outcome of the hallucination."

Jan stood up.

"Then let's change outcome."

"Without wasting another second of time, the two dashed out of the alleyway and into the blood stained city.

The rain turned into a downpour making it almost impossible to see anything that was in front of them.

But Crash refused to let this stop him as he ran for it back into the muddy woods, holding Jan's hand as tight as he could.

Soon enough the wooded area began to take shape off into the distance as the bandicoot breathed a sigh of deep relief.

"We're almost of here Janny! Just hang on tight!"

Crash then took the opportunity to dash into the wooded area and didn't stop until he was convinced that he was far away from the dreaded city.

They stopped running and turned back to see if the city was nowhere in sight. It was gone.

Crash breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"We did it! We changed the outcome!" Crash cheered, hugging Jan tightly.

"This is your illusion Crash, you always had the ability to change the outcome. You just needed to learn how." Jan smiled.

"I had the ability the whole time?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

Jan laughed.

"Of course you did, silly! You just had to figure out that you could."

Crash grinned sheepishly.

"I just wish I knew that sooner."

"Sometimes we have to learn the hard way." Jan explained. "But the important thing is that now you are the one that is in control, and not Cortex."

"I'm afraid that Crash is not in control as much as you may realize…" Came a somehow familiar voice.

Crash felt his fur stand on end.

"Oh no…" He whispered.

"Crash what's the matter?" Jan asked.

Crash was about to answer when a shadowy figure emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"Tomas!" Jan cried in shock.

"How did you get here?!" Crash demanded.

Tomas laughed.

"You brought me here."

"I didn't bring you here! I've been here many times; and not once were part of the hallucinations!"

"Then explain to me how I am here now?" The blonde human asked, grinning like a mad man.

"Our minds must be linked! You probably connected you conscious with mine! I just know for a fact that I didn't let you in!" Crash snarled.

Tomas started walking slowly toward them.

"You think I linked our minds together?! Hah! That's seems like the easiest thing you can tell yourself; but that right is the one bit evidence to show you that you're no longer in control."

"Then if this is a dream or an illusion, then you can't hurt me." Crash grinned. "And that also means that I can attack you and you are helpless to stop me."

Crash started to run towards the human; but just as he was about to reach him, the human used his mental abilities to hold the bandicoot in place.

"What the?!" Crash cried, shocked.

Then without warning Tomas threw the bandicoot into a nearby tree knocking the wind out him.

The bandicoot tried to get up, but he found himself paralyzed. Tomas was somehow holding him in place. Leaving Crash unable to move and Jan was helpless. Crash felt his heart pounding when he realized, he didn't change the outcome, he just the changed the course.

He turned towards Jan.

"Jan… I'm sorry…!" He sobbed.

Jan smiled sadly.

"I know…"

Tomas slowly walked towards her.

"You put your faith into rat… You should have known how this would end…" He sighed, with great disdain.

"I see a rat, but it's not Crash!" She growled.

Tomas grinned, but his eyes were burning.

"You're witty… I like that! But I'm afraid your wit is not going to save you…"

"Go ahead and kill me!" She growled.

Tomas laughed.

"If you insist…"

"JAN NO!" Crash screamed as he tried to force his body to cooperate, but all he could do was just lie there as Tomas used a blue stream of energy to impale Jan in the chest.

The girl crumble to the ground; her body violently shaking as she bled to death.

That was when Crash found himself able to move again as he cradled her in his arms.

"Jan… I'm sorry I couldn't change the outcome…." He sobbed.

"Crash…. don't worry about me…. Right now….you need to stop Cortex before he brings the planet to a standstill…"

"What about you?"

Jan weakly rested her hand on his face.

"I'll be fine…. I… always…am…" Then she died.

Crash snarled in rage before he ran towards Tomas again. But when he was just about to punch the human however, he vanished.

Crash's eyes were scanning the scene to find where the human had gone, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you, you little coward?!" He demanded.

"I'm everywhere!" Tomas' voice echoed around the darkened trees.

The landscape slowly began to start fading away.

"What…!"

"You're starting to wake to up, Crash… You always wake up when your illusions end in failure… But this isn't the last time you will come back here… You'll be back, Crash; but how will you change the wind?"

Crash then found himself opening his eyes to see that he was lying in some sort of basement.

He looked to his right to find a generator had been trashed beyond repair.

"Did I destroy the generator during my blackout; and how did I end up here in the first place?!"

"Crash?" Charlotte asked.

Crash turned to his friends.

"How did I end up here?"

"You must have sleepwalked; it looks like you took out one of the generators while in your trance." Tidus explained.

"So how many generators is that?" The bandicoot asked.

"Well we found and took out two on our own with two you destroyed; I say that we destroyed about four of them." Kevin sighed.

Crash sighed.

"Well let's go find the next one."

"What about the hospital?" Charlotte asked.

"Fuck it! We have to go!" He sighed.

"Are you all right?" Tidus asked.

"We just have to hurry!"

Crash typed in the next location before the four were teleported away; and all he could think about was what the future was holding for him.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	6. The Beyond

**This chapter is long overdue. Not gonna lie this chapter took me weeks to write as I didn't know how I wanted it to flow, but now that it's done, I let you guys be the judge. Other than that, I don't have much us to say.**

**For this chapter I recommend listening to My Heart is Broken by Evanescence.**

**Crash is not mine. Oc's are mine**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Beyond

Crash had teleported himself to the next location to find that he had gotten separated from his friends.

The bandicoot found himself huffing in frustration; but he figured that since technology was on the fritz, that was probably going to happen.

He walked along the street in the city of Vienna. He knew for sure that there was a generator in the European city, but the transporter was acting out of wack along with the generators. Even then however, the bandicoot wasn't going to let it stop him from stopping Cortex no matter what the outcome would be.

Crash continued walking when he thought he noticed a faint hint of red. He turned to get a better look when he noticed that it was Jan talking to some friends.

The bandicoot felt his heart leap with joy when he noticed her.

"I can't believe it! It's her! Right now! I have to say something to her!"

Crash immediately started running toward her.

"JAN?! JAN!" He cried, focusing on nothing but her.

Jan noticed him, but her eyes were unpleasantly surprised.

"Jan I'm so glad I...!" Crash was cut off suddenly when Jan took off running.

Crash's eyes widened with horror at this, he couldn't let her run away from him.

He took off after her.

"JAN! COME BACK!" He cried.

The red haired beauty refused to stop and tried to pick up speed.

"YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LUNG LEFT! YOU CAN'T RUN FAR!"

As if Crash could read her mind, the red head had to stop to breathe.

"Why did you follow me?!" She demanded, angrily.

"Jan I haven't seen you in three years and this is what you have to say?!" Crash demanded.

Jan's eyes began to water.

"No... Crash I didn't..."

Crash held her tightly in his arms.

"I know..."

"Holly told Kage about what's going on... Has Cortex himself confronted you at all?"

Crash grabbed her hand.

"We can talk about it once we find the generators now come now and help me!" Crash said anxiously.

Jan planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"No Crash... Not this time..." She whispered.

Crash stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what will happen; and you know what it'll do to you. I don't want to hurt you again, intentional or not. You know that's why I left"

"I need you Jan; I'm not complete without you."

"What about Elkie?"

Crash felt guilty, he honestly hadn't thought about that. He never had any intention to hurt her, but he was doing it anyway.

"How do you think she would feel?" Jan asked, again.

"I like Elkie, but I really like you." Crash spoke, quietly.

Jan was about to respond to the bandicoot's comment when she noticed a bulking figure behind him.

"CRASH LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

Crash didn't have enough time to react when he felt something bash into his head.

Crash felt himself waking up to find himself to be in some sort of sewers with no one insight.

"Where am I?" Crash asked, groggily.

"Looks like the little is all grown up." A familiar voice chuckled.

"It couldn't be..." Crash thought.

He turned around to see Dingodile partially hiding in the shadows.

"It's you!" Crash cried. "Where's Jan?!" He demanded.

"Don't worry about the little sheila..." Dingodile chuckled. "Once I'm done with you, I'll take good care of her."

Crash felt his eyes widen with rage.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared.

"Relax there bloke, after I knocked you out, she ran off. So you don't have to worry about her pretty little head. Can't say the same thing about you, mate."

Crash calmed down a little as he slowly stepped forward.

"What about it?" He asked, carefully.

"You developed quite a bit a muscle on your bones; just the sight of you makes my mouth water." The hybrid said, drooling leaking from his razor sharp teeth.

Crash grinned, confidently.

"So you still have plans to roast my hide huh?" Well you know that I'm not easy to catch."

Dingodile charged up his flamethrower.

"Oh I know that; but that doesn't mean that I can't catch you."

Crash positioned himself to run.

"Let's see if you can still keep up with me."

From the center of where the hybrid was sitting a huge wall of fire began to surround him.

The bandicoot watched this completely nervous.

"I have to be careful that I don't get any where near that wall, or I'm going to completely engulfed in flames. I have to time everything, or it's going to be game over." He thought.

Dingodile began firing large blasts of fire towards him. Crash did his best to figure out he was going to attack the hybrid without getting burned, when he noticed the lever that could set off the emergency sprinkler system. If he could activate it, he could dose the flames and attack him.

As sneakily as he could, the teenage boy tried to make his way towards the lever. Only Dingodile was not stupid and knew very well what Crash was trying to do. With that, he fired a stream of flames towards the boy and began to use it to chase him around with it.

Crash growled angrily as he tried his best to avoid the stream as he kept hoping that something would happen that give him the edge that would get him to the lever.

After a good five minutes, the flames from the flamethrower went completely out.

Crash looked shocked.

"Damn it! I should have remembered that those causes the fuel to run out faster!" The hybrid growled.

Crash grinned and immediately ran to the lever and pressed on it, causing all the water from the sprinklers to dose all of the flames around them.

"Looks like this battle is over for you, mate!" Crash said, grinning.

Dingodile looked the bandicoot blankly before he ripped the flamethrower off his back.

"I don't need this for I can do to you!" He said, in a dangerous voice.

"What could you possibly do to me?!" Crash demanded.

Before Crash had any time to process it in, Dingodile punched the bandicoot in the chest at full force, sending him into the wall. Right as he hit, the bandicoot spat out a huge clot of blood.

The bandicoot tried to gain his breathing back as he saw the hybrid walking toward him, grinning evilly.

"You maybe faster than me, ya little bloke; but I'm bigger, stronger, and smarter than you... You really thought rendering my flamethrower useless was really going to stop me, period?"

"It was worth a try!" Crash growled.

"Well now it looks like your out of tries; and now it's time to put you down for good."

Dingodile was about to advance toward him when a gunshot went off, startling both of them.

"WHO DID THAT?!" The hybrid demanded.

The two antros looked to see Jan standing in the hallway, holding a gun in her hands and tears falling down her face.

"Get...away...from...HIM!" She snarled.

Dingodile turned towards her when Charlotte, Kevin, and Tidus came running down the hall as well.

The hybrid knew he could easily crush all of the bones in their body easily; but that seemed to much of a risk when one of them had a weapon that could wound or kill him; and if that happened, they could easily incapacitate him right on the spot.

Even with that though, he did not want to go down like a coward and run away.

As quickly as he could he rushed toward Jan before she could fire again, grabbing her by the neck.

Jan screamed as she dropped her weapon in panic.

Crash's eyes went wide with horror as saw this and grabbed the gun and aimed it at the hybrid.

"You have a choice to make there, mate. Either you put the gun down, or I snap her neck." He grinned.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Crash demanded.

"Crash, put the gun down." Charlotte begged.

"NOT UNTIL HE PUTS HER DOWN!" He sobbed.

"Crash, please..." Kevin protested. "He'll do it if you don't drop it."

Crash looked painfully towards them; one swift movement from Dingodile and that was it. He had to comply.

Crash reluctantly dropped the gun before backing away.

Dingodile roughly tossed Jan to the ground.

"I don't understand what she sees in you. You aren't worth much; plus you wouldn't be able to give her children or anything for that matter, because you know it's wrong..." The hybrid looked down at the sobbing girl. "You could do much better, darlin."

Crash stood there numbly.

The hybrid sighed before he picked up his empty flamethrower.

"I take it that I lost this little battle and I'll admit defeat, for now. Only I promise you that this is not the end." The monster ran off leaving the teens dumbfounded.

Crash ran over to Jan.

"Oh my God, Jan are you all right?!" Crash cried.

Jan lowered her head down to the ground, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Do you understand now?! Do you understand why I did what did?! She sobbed.

The bandicoot breathed deeply as he nodded.

"Yeah... I do... Janny..."

"Crash! There's a generator behind that boiler!" Tidus called to him.

Crash peered behind the generator to see the generator; and with all the strength he could muster, he turned the machinery into scarp."

"Well with the one we found and the one you just destroyed, that makes six out thirty." Charlotte sighed.

Crash would have grinned, but he then noticed Jan standing right there.

"Jan... I..." He tried to say.

The red stopped him, smiling sadly.

"I know...but you have to set me free; it's for you own good..."

All the bandicoot could as just stand there, unable to utter anymore words to her.

Jan sighed heavily as she gently patted his shoulder before running off.

"Crash... It's okay..." Kevin said as nicely as possible.

"She only did what she thought was best." Charlotte soothed.

"I know! I know she doesn't want to see me in pain; but did she have to take a part of me with her?!" Crash growled, his eyes showing pain.

"Crash, I think you need to focus more on finding those generators and getting Elkie back, and less on that other girl." Tidus explained.

Crash sighed.

"All right, lets go."

The four teens left the foreboding underground, unsure where they would end up next.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	7. Between the Lines

**I think it's about time we checked to see what our favorite mad scientist is up to.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Between the Lines

Meanwhile back at Cortex's hideout, the mad scientist was pacing his lab.

Granted there was nothing that could harm the mother computer at moment, but the fact that Crash and his little posse destroyed six of his generators already was starting to worry him.

Sure all tracking devices were acting all batshit from the disturbance cause by the earthquake and the generators; but what was going to start happening if Crash continued to destroy the generators? All technology would progressively start functioning again. Then Crash would easily be able to track down his direct location; and then more than likely he would shut down the mother computer and then defeat him.

The balding scientist sighed angrily to himself as he thought about all this. He had already had been beaten by the bandicoot four times already, and he was not going to be defeated by the teenager for a fifth time.

Cortex turned sharply to towards the window to see Elkie staring absently outside it. The blind girl was not dressed in all black with her mermaid long hair tied back and looking very depressed.

Cortex slowly walked towards her.

"Are you comfortable on these clothes that I provided for you, dear?" He asked in sickeningly sweet voice.

The blind girl turned her head towards him.

"It's just a pair of skinny pants and a long sweater, there clothes I guess..." She said, quietly.

"I take it that you're a little more at ease now?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say that." She answered.

Cortex raised his brows slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Crash never spoke highly of you, at all. If you really want to go in direct details, whenever he even mentioned your name, his voice would be filled with rage. It's like you make him become a completely different person, almost like a horrible dark side that's brought to life by you."

Cortex was interested by all of this.

"I take it he's still mad at me about that one little incident..."

"You tricked him into thinking that you had changed your ways; you made him believe that you actually cared about him. So what do you do to him? You manipulate him into gathering the crystals only for him to find out that you were using for your own ends." She growled.

"Well what about you? Do you think it's possible that he's only interested in you because that tangle mess of hair left him?" The scientist asked, coldly.

Elkie stopped in her tracks.

"I..." She could only muster.

"Remember what I said? Remember that I told that I told you that if she were to ever come back into his life, that he would toss you aside like a doll?

"Crash wouldn't do that! You're just saying that to get under my skin!"

"Really, dear? You really think Crash wouldn't do that?"

"I do!" Elkie said, although a part of her knew Cortex wasn't necessarily lying, either.

"Then let's just see what Crash will do in the future." He sighed, turning back towards the monitors.

There was silence between them before the blind human spoke again.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

Cortex turned towards her.

"What?"

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked again.

Cortex laughed quietly, making the girls hair stand on end.

"Rest assured, my dear; you may be bait, but I have no intentions of killing you."

"Would you kill Jan?"

"If Crash leaves me with no other option, then yes, I would. Not only that, I would do it while he was watching, helpless."

Elkie felt herself cringe slightly, but then sighed in relief knowing that she didn't have to worry about being killed, at least by Cortex that was."

"Why do you want to hurt Crash? He only wanted to do what was right."

Cortex eyes darkened by her comment.

"He's been a thorn in my side for far to long; and the only way to deal with that thorn is to get rid of it."

"There are words for people like you, only they are not said by well meaning people." The blind girl growled.

Cortex only grinned at her.

"Like you? The same girl that wishes that her father dies in a horrible fire because he abandoned you and your mother? Seems like you have a certain darkness in you as well."

"I never..." Elkie tried to lie.

"I heard you mumbling about it earlier, so there's no use in denying it."

Elkie continued to sit there quietly.

"Just admit it, dear. You know that Crash would go crawling back to that tangle mess of hair if given the choice. To him, you're only the other girl." Cortex said.

The two were interrupted when N. Gin walked into the lab.

"Any word from Dingodile?" Cortex asked.

"He was defeated by Crash and his friends. They're on the move again." The cyborg explained.

"That boy continues to test my patience day by day." The scientist growled, lowly. "Why hasn't anyone managed to stop him in his tracks?"

"We've been trying, but he somehow manages to get the better of us." N. Gin tried to explain.

Cortex breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"Fine... If that's the way he wants it, then I'll come after him full force... MIDORI!" The scientist roared through the intercom.

The ninja assistant ran into the lab to dressed in all black.

"How may I serve you, Master Cortex san?" She asked, her voice a little intimidated by his dark expression.

"Go and find that miserable bandicoot; and make sure that nothing is left of him but bloody little shreds." The scientist ordered.

"As you command." She said, bowing. She then ran out of the room.

Cortex turned towards N. Gin.

"I want you to take a group of minions yourself and track down the bandicoot as well."

"Yes Dr. Cortex." N. Gin sighed.

The cyborg left leaving Cortex alone with Elkie.

The blind girl just continued to stared out the window as Cortex's words continued to slowly burn within her.

The scientist himself walked back towards the monitors as searched for the bandicoot's whereabouts.

"You will learn, Crash."

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
